Chasing The Moon
by loveAngel120
Summary: Tori was just a regular girl trying to live her regular life until she met a certain raven haired goth named Jade that saved her one faithful night, but for some reason Jade doesn't seem like your average college student, who exactly is this Jade West? This goth will challenge everything Tori thought she knew about life by flipping her world upside down.
1. Enter Jade West

_**Chasing the moon..**_

 _ **Hey, just starting to get in the groove of writing Jori fanfiction let's see how this turns out**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, any of their characters or anything affiliated with them**

* * *

Tori took one last glance through the kitty cafe before closing and locking up the place. She turned and slowly began walking to her destination, the sky dark, the wind blowing in a cool breeze, she bit her lip and furrowed her brow as she couldn't shake this eerie feeling that creeped down to the pit of her stomach, she felt as if someone was watching her. Her pace quickened as her soft brown eyes darted to and fro searching for any kind of sudden danger, she silently cursed herself for staying late at the business and parking a mile away because she refused to pay the parking meter.

Tori's train of thought broke as she sees a dark figure quickly approaching her, she halted mid-step as he stopped a couple feet in front of her. "Hey there beautiful." The strange man spoke in a smooth, husky voice laced with lust as he stepped closer and looked her over.

Tori eyed the man in drab clothing suspiciously before speaking lowly, "I'm not interested."

The man smirked as he took a step toward her, her obvious disinterest and slight nervousness fueling his fire. "Well damn princess, can't a guy get a few more words out before you turn him down?" He chuckled lowly.

This time Tori glared at the man her eyes hard, voice unwavering. "I said I'm not interested."

The strange man took another step toward Tori as he knew he could easily overpower her if needed be. Tori took a step back as he stepped forward, her heart pounding erratically in her chest, so loud in her ears she was sure that the guy could hear it. Her mind screamed at her _danger! run!_ but her body wouldn't listen.

"I believe the lady said that she wasn't interested." A girl dressed in jet black jeans and a off black hoodie haughtily said as she stepped up onto the sidewalk. Tori whirled her head over in the direction of the girl, mentally sighing as she felt a wave of comfort come over her.

"I uh..I was just going to ask her if she was lost and needed directions." The man faltered, surprise written all over his face as he was sure no one else was around for miles this late in this area.

"Yeah, sure, how about you get out of here now you fucking creep." The girl dressed in dark clothes barked out as her agitation with the man grew by the second. The man glanced from Tori to the girl who came out of nowhere. When his eyes met the girl's he let out a neck hair raising shriek and ran for his life.

Tori released a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she turned toward her savior.

"Woah, thank you for saving me, my name's Tori." She smiled warmly at the girl and spoke in a soft voice.

"Ahh it was nothing, Jade." Soft browns met piercing greens as Tori locked eyes with the mysterious pale girl dressed in all black.

"Where are you coming from?" Jade spoke smoothly eyeing Tori. Tori pointed towards the cafe with her thumb. "I work down the block there, it's a small business called the Playful Kitty Cafe."

"You should be more careful, next time, maybe travel in two's or.. carry mace with you." Jade said warningly.

"I don't usually stay that late, actually, and the night that I happened to stay a bit late this happens..just my luck huh?" Tori laughed lightheartedly.

"Mm well." Jade shrugged. "Where's your car?" The dark haired girl questioned.

Tori looked up and over at the girl who was a couple of inches taller than her as she pointed out her car for her.

"Christ, did you park far enough away for your liking woman?" Jade said exasperatedly, eyes wide.

Tori laughed and smiled as she began to walk. "I had to, I refuse to pay those silly parking meters."

"Eh, well.. I don't blame you." Jade rubbed the back of her neck as she walked after Tori. "You don't mind if I walk you to your car do you?" She questioned curiously.

"No, not at all." Tori looked over her shoulder at Jade the corners of her mouth curling upward.

"Well even if you did I'd still do it either way." Jade smirked as she heard Tori laugh once more, thinking in her head that she could get used to that laugh. She looked over and watched how Tori's hips swayed when she walked, taking in all of her. Her soft brown eyes, dainty lashes, pouty lips, brunette silky soft looking hair, long slender body, she was very petite and with a nice round rump to boot, she was definitely a looker. Jade decided to look away before the half-latina caught her gawking.

"I'd have to be out of my mind to refuse after what just happened, do you live near here?." Tori asked curiously.

"I live in an entirely different state but I actually go to a college near here, I stay on campus." The mysterious girl told Tori as she ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Nice, what are you majoring in?" Tori asked not really noticing what Jade just did, as they made it to her car and she stood near the driver's side.

"Criminal Justice, I'm into serving, and protecting." Jade said simply as she shot Tori a look that was unreadable.

Tori couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She thought that would explain why Jade had stepped in, it makes perfect sense. With a press of a button and the sound of her car's doors unlocking Tori bit her lip as she looked over at Jade, "Get in, I'll give you a ride to campus."  
 _ **_**_

 _Whispered_ _breaths and feather light touches, soft tanned skin against pale porcelain skin. Tori found herself in her bed with a raven haired woman. The woman's body lightly trapping Tori against the bed as she hovered above her. Tori's eyes were dark and in a daze, her hands wrapped around the woman's strong back as the woman slowly trailed her hand up the side of her body, feeling the soft, velvety skin beneath her fingertips, at the same time skimming the planes of her neck with soft lips. She paused her hand's movement and focused on the beautiful neck her mouth trailed, leaving soft, wet kisses in its wake before finding the half-Latina's pulse point. Tori shuddered in anticipation making the woman that was hovering above her let out a low chuckle before running her tongue against it and finally biting down._

Tori woke with a start her whole body humming from the dream she just had. "What.. was that?" Tori gasped her eyes widening in realization as she figured out what the dream was and who she dreamt of. "Jade?.." She whisper yelled to herself.

"The Jade you _JUST_ met!?" Tori groaned to herself as she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom, she turned on the light and stared in the mirror at her frazzled hair and flushed features. She let out another groan as she suddenly felt an uncomfortable wetness between her legs.

"God! It was only a little bit of foreplay Tori!" She yelled frustratingly at herself.

She started her usual morning routine of washing her face and brushing her teeth before she turned to the shower, turning the knob, watching as the water quickly shot out. She undressed, stepping into the shower and sighing as the warm water enveloped her body. She thought about what happened last night and remembered how on the ride to Jade's house they had gotten lost in conversation, Jade telling Tori about how she felt about College and how she got into liking criminal justice, Tori finding it cute how she lit up when talking about it. The half-Latina found herself smiling from the memory as she washed her bod, finishing up, she let the water wash all of the suds away before stepping out onto the carpet and grabbing a towel from the bathroom closet to wrap around herself.

Walking into her bedroom Tori glanced over at her alarm clock and read the time.

 _1:40PM_ blared across it in bright red.

 _Oh fuck! Andre's going to kill me!_ She thought as she quickly pulled on some tight blue jeans and put on a long sleeved shirt coral in color. Getting up and grabbing her keys, she left her apartment, making sure to lock it, she ran down the stairs in a blur.

_

Tori arrived at Andre's house, putting her car in park before grabbing her phone and quickly dialing Andre up.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Andre I'm ou-" She was abruptly cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Tori! I texted you so many times! I was starting to get worried that maybe something bad happened to you."

"I'm fine! I'll explain in the car! now get out here!" Tori fussed. Tori turned and watched Andre as he ran down the stairs and to the passenger side of her car.

"Hey Tor." The dread headed boy said, "So are you gonna tell me why you were so late?"

Tori turned to Andre and swallowed thickly.

"Well.." Tori began to explain to Andre how she had met this raven haired girl the other night who came out of nowhere and practically saved her from a potential creep and then she told her steamy dream to the boy.

"Tori.. I knew you were into girls but..you only met her last night and you're already dreaming about her?" Andre smirked.

"I know! Idk what's wrong with me but apparently I couldn't get her out of my head, so I dreamt about her." Tori explained.

"Actually, Tori." Andre looked over at Tori with a serious look on his face. "I think you should steer clear of Jade."

"Why?" Tori questioned.

"She's bad news Tor." Andre looked over at Tori with a genuinely concerned look.

"Andre, she saved me from a creep how bad could she be?" Tori's brow furrowed as she asked.

"Well.. that doesn't explain why she showed up out of nowhere.. I don't know Tor, seems kind of shady to me." The brown skinned boy shrugged.

Tori couldn't help but think that Andre knew things about Jade that she didn't or possibly, maybe, he used to be acquainted with her at some point. She contemplated on demanding that he told her everything he knew, but decided against it for now. She didn't want to get upset while they hung out if the news was something she couldn't wrap her mind around.  
_

Tori and Andre made it to their destination, walking inside of the large building and taking in the familiar wonderful scent of buttery movie theatre popcorn. They bought their tickets and preceded inside the second double doors, making sure to show their tickets to the person ahead. The bouncer took one quick glance at their tickets and ripped a piece of it off before handing it back to them and letting them go through.

"Your movie will be down the right hall, door 3421." She said as she watched them go.

"I'm excited to see this, are you?" Andre said as they walked up into the concession stand line and waited to buy popcorn and some drinks.

"Uh.. yeah." Tori said nervously as she looked over at Andre. She still could not believe he had talked her into going to see The Scissoring II, especially sense scary movies were not her thing.

"You'll be alright Tor, I promise it won't be that bad." He tried to reassure her a bit as they finally made it to the front and ordered their popcorn and drinks. "I hope so.. and hey, I have to use the washroom, so can you wait for me outside of The Scissoring II's entrance?"

"Sure thing." Andre nodded at her as she handed him her drink.

She watched and winced as he struggled to hold both the popcorn and drinks. "I'll make it fast I promise!" Tori exclaimed as she turned around and made a bee line for the washroom. As she neared the washroom door it swung open nearly hitting her straight in the face.

"What the fu-?" She muttered as she quickly dodged the door before looking up at the person that almost hit her and gasping, "Jade?"

"Vega? I knew we'd run into each other again." Jade said while holding eye contact with Tori.

Tori was beyond shocked to see Jade, she honestly hadn't thought they'd run into each other again this soon. She felt a wave of heat rush up to her cheeks as she was sure she had a silly, open mouthed expression on her face. If you pictured it it'd be kind of like a fish out of water gasping for air.

"Jade, why can't the movie theatre sell bibble instead of popcorn?" A girl a few inches shorter than Tori with long red velvet hair said as she came out of the washroom behind Jade.

"Oh, hiii." The red head said as she giggled and waved at Tori.

"Jade is this the hot girl you were telling me about before?" The tiny red head questioned as she seen the way Jade was looking at the girl standing in front of her. The blush that was on Tori's face turned a shade brighter as she looked at Jade questionably.

"Cat!" Jade swiftly turned to the red head on the side of her and exclaimed.

"What?" The red head said innocently while giving Jade chastised puppy dog eyes before she slowly shrunk away from her angry friend. Jade just huffed and ignored the girl's question as she proceeded to introduce the two.

"Cat this is Vega, Vega this is Cat." Jade gestured with her hand as she introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Cat, you can just call me Tori." Tori said to the red headed girl while smiling.

Vega? Tori thought. She found it odd how Jade took to calling her by her last name rather than her first but shrugged it off for questioning at a later time. She glanced over at Jade taking all of her in subtly, from her wild black hair with green highlights to her plump pouty lips, down to her black combat boots. Tori just noticed the snake bite piercings that were on either side of the pale girl's left eyebrow, she thought she had to have missed seeing those last night but snake bites or not this girl was gorgeous.

"Oooh Tori, I like that name." Cat swooned and giggled.

Jade rolled her eyes at cat before turning her attention back to the half-latina again.

"So.. what movie are you seeing?" Green orbs stared into browns as if they were seeing right through Tori's very soul.

"The Scissoring II." Tori answered.

"No way." Jade breathed. "You didn't strike me as the type to be into those types of movies." Jade smirked.

Tori took in how Jade's smirk looked plastered upon her pale face, although she's never seen her outright smile she thought about how her occasional smirks and grins here and there really suited her.

"That's very stereotypical of you don't ya think? Tori shook her head and laughed.

"But you're right. I'm not. I'm here with a friend who somehow talked me into seeing it with him." Tori complained shuffling her feet a bit under Jade's unwavering gaze.

"Boyfriend?" Jade questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he's my best friend." Tori simply answered eyeing Jade curiously, she had a lot of questions to ask her, one of them being what she was doing out late last night, and another being why she cared if Andre was her boyfriend or not, but she knew that this wasn't the time and place. She gazed at the bathroom door then back at Jade. Jade must have caught onto that because right after she moved out from in front of the doorway for her.

Tori bit her lip as she watched Jade reach into her pocket, she pulled out a thin piece of cleanly cut paper, she then held out her hand towards Tori with the paper in between her thumb and index finger.

"Here, I forgot to give this to you the other night." Jade quickly said then ran her tongue across her bottom lip while watching Tori carefully.

Tori's eyes caught on the quick flick of Jade's slick tongue as she reached for the piece of paper in the goth's hand, their fingers brushed for a split second which caused Tori to tense up at the contact and quickly take the paper before pulling her hand back and marveling at the slight coolness of Jade's skin and the jolt of electricity that ran through her finger at the touch. Tori watched as Jade arched her brow, but didn't say anything she just gave her this smug look instead, which made Tori's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink before she averted her eyes from Jade's.

"Make sure to read that later, okay?" Jade chuckled lowly and shot Tori one last smirk before her and Cat began to walk off, before turning the corner she glanced back at Tori and gave her a suggestive wink.

Tori's blush deepened at her wink, she swallowed before hurriedly walking into the bathroom. She went over to the sink, placed her hands on the counter top and stared at herself in the mirror. She fumed at her flushed features, she couldn't understand her reaction to Jade at all, she's been hit on by plenty of women before, but just a measly suggestive look from Jade, and a slight brushing of fingers and she was putty. It was embarrassing for her to react like that but she thought that it must mean something.

A _crush_ maybe? And her hand.. was so.. _cold._ Tori shook her head at the thoughts before remembering where she was and who she was with that she left waiting for her.

 _Omg Andre!_ She thought before hurriedly running into the nearest stall and taking care of the sole reason she came to the washroom in the first place. After Tori was finished she washed her hands and scrambled out of the washroom searching for Andre. She found him at the spot she had told him to wait for her at, the double doors just before entering the movie.

"I'm sorry, I ran into Jade and one of her friends." Tori explained to Andre feeling bad for having had made him wait that long while holding her drink and popcorn as well as his own.

"Oh?" Andre perked a brow. "What happened?" He questioned curiously while handing Tori back her popcorn and drink.

"We just talked for a bit, she introduced me to her friend and.." Tori trailed off as she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out the cut up piece of paper.

"She gave me this and told me to read it later." Tori bit her lip thoughtfully before sliding the paper back into her jean pocket.

"Cool. So you're actually going to read it later, instead of now?" Andre said making known his curiosity of the note without shame.

"Yeah, the movie is about to start. c'mon!" Tori shouted as she pushed open the double doors with new found excitement and a bright smile leaving behind a confused Andre.

* * *

 _ **So? Thoughts?**_

 _ **Please I wanna hear em if you have any, don't be shy :)**_


	2. Regal Kitty

**_Chasing The Moon_**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Hey, thanks for the reviews to the people that reviewed last chapter it was greatly appreciated! :D  
It was nice hearing your thoughts as my brain is sometimes a big jumbled mess and it scares me that what I write might actually come out as a load of poo not worth reading instead of what I imagine it to be, but enough of my rambling without further ado here's chapter two_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of its affiliates**_

* * *

After Tori finished her shower for the morning, she slid into her comfy bed feeling refreshed, it was a lazy Sunday morning and a day which she didn't have to go in for work so she figured she'd be lazy at least for a couple of hours. She turned on her television and settled on the channel that it was already on. Brown orbs staring intently into the screen until a scene of bloody gore flashed across it and she winced. Andre..

Somehow Tori's mind had forgotten about the gore on the tv screen and instead wandered over to what happened at the movie theatre.

She suddenly remembered the note.

Tori excitedly got out of bed and pranced over to her pair of worn jeans and dug her hand into the back pocket. When her lithe fingers felt the thin paper she immediately wrapped them around it and pulled it out. She couldn't shake the sudden surge of anxiety that came over her as she walked back over to her bed, gently opening the note.

It read, _"You're gonna need this."_ Followed by an arrangement of numbers and then a hyphen followed by Jade's name.

Tori's lips curved upward before she bit her bottom one and grabbed her phone. Her nimble fingers quickly typed in the numbers that were written on the little note before stopping. Her heart was racing, she knew she needed to calm down, but she couldn't help it. She had felt this instant connection with Jade since she saved her that she just couldn't explain. It was like sky diving with someone you barely even knew attached to the back of you and yet you felt completely safe.

 _Come on.. get a grip, don't be a weenie,_ she told herself before pressing that green phone icon on her phone. She listened with bated breath as her phone began to ring and ring and ring, she thought for sure that no one was going to answer until finally she heard a shuffling on the other side and then a deep husky voice envelope her ear.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hi.. um, is this Jade. Jade West?" Tori questioned feeling a bit unsure.

"Yeah. Vega?" Jade questioned but she knew it was Tori already by the sound of the half-Latina's sweet voice.

"Yeah." Tori breathed. Delighted that Jade had been expecting her call, but on the other hand now that she had established that it was Jade with the husky sounding voice that was laced with the thought of something that made the coil in Tori's stomach tighten, she knew she had to question it.

"Um. Did I interrupt something?" Tori blurted out into the phone, curiosity winning over the other side of her that just wanted to shrug it off for fear of getting the wrong idea. She heard a loud laugh on the other end of the phone that made her face immediately turn a bright red, it was enough confirmation for her to know that she in fact _did_ get the wrong idea of why Jade's voice was so husky. _Embarrassing_.

"I- uh..sorry!" Tori squeaked into the phone, thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed of her accusation. Her cheeks seemed to burn with the intensity of a kindling fire as she heard Jade's continuous merry laughter.

"It's alright. I was actually.. in the middle of sleeping." Jade said while stifling a chuckle.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you up, I just read your note and thought I'd call." Tori sincerely apologized feeling only a tad bad for waking the goth up. Slightly because it was already banking on noon.

"It's alright, honestly, you woke me up and gave me a laugh of the day all in one go. I'm not complaining." Jade said. Tori could sense the amusement radiating off of her voice and could as well picture that silly smirk plastered across Jade's pale face which made her bite her lip and cross her legs on the bed. She wasn't sure if she liked that smug look of Jade's or if it made her want to slap it off of her face, albeit in a playful way. She settled with both.

"So.. you're gonna need this?" Tori shook her head and laughed at what Jade had written in the note all while questioning it.

"Yeah, I figured you wanted it. Especially with the way you reacted to my little teasing yesterday." Jade breathed into the phone. "It was hit or miss, so I guess I hit the mark, speaking that you called, but then again I normally do." Jade spoke in a cocky tone. Tori just rolled her eyes and decided to play along.

"Actually.. you were almost forgotten in the back pocket of my pair of jeans." This time it was Tori's turn to smirk as she heard Jade give a sound of disapproval. _Hah I wiped that smirk right off of your face didn't I?_ Tori thought stifling back a giggle.

"But you still calle- Wha? bitc- Yeah. I might have." Tori only heard part of Jade's response before her voice shifted and sounded far away.

Then it suddenly came back loud and clear.

"T-Vega I'm going to have to call you back. My roommate is having a hissy because she can't find one of her bras and apparently it was her favorite one, which I might have seen and cut into millions of micro pieces, oops." Jade's little 'oops' did not have an ounce of regret to it, much to Tori's amusement. She laughed into the phone thinking about how badass this goth was and how she'd never have the guts to do something like that to someone else's things. It went against the half-Latina's morals.

"Wait, are you free today?" Tori quickly said not giving Jade a chance to hang up. She didn't want to seem indigent but she really wanted to talk to Jade more and get to know more about this mysterious girl. She was _hooked_.

"I am. Only because I told Cat that I didn't have the patience to hang out with her for two days in a row. " Jade smiled as she heard Tori's laughter.

"Aww poor Cat she seems like a sweetheart, but anyways how about we go out somewhere?" Tori said while twirling a finger thoughtfully through a strand of her hair, "I was thinking about taking you to where I work, actually."

"Sounds good, coffee and plenty of pussy, my morning couldn't get any better than that." Jade said blissfully into the phone. Tori couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped from her lips at Jade's statement, but the tone of Jade's voice when she said what she said had been too much for her. At this point she was in the fetal position holding her stomach, struggling to catch her breathe. When she finally calmed down she took a deep breath before replying to the goth.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, go handle your raving roommate." Tori giggled into the phone before hanging up, not waiting for Jade's reply.

 _ **Jade's POV**_

After Tori picked Jade up they made their way to The Playful Kitty Café. Jade wondered what was on Tori's mind because she honestly didn't expect her to want to go up to her job on her off day.

"Here we are." Tori's voice rang out as she turned to Jade then looked at her job. Jade gave her this nonsensical look before she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Tori followed suit shortly after, stepping up onto the curb and walking inside. Jade followed.

Jade watched as Tori was pulled into small talk with some of her co-workers. They asked the half-Latina what had brought her here on her off day. Jade fidgeted a bit and Tori must have took notice because she then introduced her to some of her co-workers. "This is Jade, I wanted to show her where I worked and see how she interacted with the kitties." Jade nodded at her co-workers and shot them a weak smile. Tori smiled at her then grabbed her hand tugging Jade behind her as they walked through some doors. Jade stared at their hands thinking about how Tori's skin was soft, smooth and best of all warm against hers. She had to fight back a rumbling in her chest at the contact, her beast was thoroughly pleased.

Tori lead them to a small table in the café area, Jade looked around and thought that the set up was nice, very clean, and bright. She was able to see the entrance to the room where all of the cats roamed a little ways from where they sat, some of the animals were sitting in the window craving for attention.

"So, shall we go get coffee?" Tori looked to Jade and smiled. I couldn't help but to think that everything about this girl radiated sunshine, purity. What was Jade? The complete opposite. She thrived in darkness, she radiated hate, anger except when she was around this girl.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Jade said simply before looking back down at their hands because Tori hadn't let go yet.

When Tori noticed what Jade was staring at she quickly released her hand, and afterwards her cheeks had flushed a red so bright it could put a tomato to shame. Jade chuckled and then smirked at Tori's reaction. Tori then crossed her arms pouting before she turned and walked towards the counter lined with coffee machines and other assorted drink makers. Jade followed behind staring up at the menu and weighing her options.

"I'd like a small vanilla chai latte please." Tori said to the guy behind the counter.

Jade stared at the back of Tori's body taking all of her in. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt, along with some tight black jeans, simple, yet she still looked like a model. Tori ran a hand through her hair and Jade caught a whiff of her scent, she breathed in deeply. Tori smelled _good._ Too _good._ This would probably be a problem if she didn't know how to control herself. Now Jade wasn't a newborn, she's been what she was for a few decades but she still only knew the basics.

Tori stepped to the side with her drink before taking a sip and sighing happily. Jade looked at her in a droll way before stepping up to the counter.

"I'll have a small caramel macchiato, no ice, and use almond milk please." She ordered to the guy behind the counter and he gave her this pissy look as if her order was too extravagant, she narrowed her eyes at him then he jumped and squeaked, "Coming right up." She simply smirked before muttering a thank you.

"What was that about?" Tori questioned Jade with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know." Jade shrugged, watching the guy intently as he made her macchiato.

A few minutes later he came back to the front of the counter and handed Jade her drink. "That'll be $4.50" He said. Jade pulled out a five dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

Jade turned to Tori who was smiling at her before she walked back over to the table near the entrance to the cat room. They both sat down and sipped on their coffee before Tori broke the silence.

"Mmm." She hummed. "So where do I begin?" Jade watched as her eyebrows furrowed in thought before her soft brown orbs landed on hers. "Why are your hands always so cold?" Tori asked keeping eye contact.

"Well.. this _IS_ Seattle Washington, known for its dreary, cold, rainy weather." Jade laughed a bit as she replied to Tori's question as if the answer was obvious. She looked at Tori's face taking note of the questionable look upon it, before her eyes darted down to watch as Tori moved her hand slowly towards hers that was planted against the table. Jade quickly drew her hand back then scowled at Tori.

"You've been touching my hand a lot today Vega, why?" Jade asked.

Jade noticed that Tori was being very observant all of a sudden, it could be bad for her but it also could be good for her. She couldn't help but to think what would happen if Tori found out what she was, their weren't many like her but they were all sworn to secrecy, to stay hidden to keep from being exposed. The very thought excited her when she was sure it should have made her nervous instead, it should have made her want to run and never have any kind of contact with Tori again, but Jade never followed the rules and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Besides Tori amused her to no end so she had no plans of stopping contact with her.

"That's not just coldness from the weather Jade. I know it. My intuition tells me so." Tori said softly.

"Oh yeah?" Jade arched her pierced brow. "Well can your intuition tell you what I'm feeling right now." She said as she let her face go blank and just stared at Tori.

"I.. uh." Tori faltered as she looked into Jade's eyes. "No. but this is different and besides I can't read you when you're shooting me a poker face." Tori bit her lip and averted her eyes.

"I know." Jade let out a chuckle and couldn't stop the huge smile that her face fell into afterwards. She watched as Tori shook her head then smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"You're a jerk." Tori said as she playfully kicked Jade's boot underneath the table.

"I've gotten that before." Jade smirked. They ended up holding each other's gaze for a minute before Tori blushed, looked away and stood.

"I think it's time we go pay the kitties a visit." Tori said excitedly as she walked towards the entrance to the room that held all of the bounding, playful creatures. Jade followed closely behind astonished by Tori's excitement as she was sure that Tori saw these cats almost daily. Her excitement to see them again was endearing. As Tori and Jade entered into the kitty area, one little kitten who's fur looked like someone had puked Picasso's work all over it came bounding towards them, tail straight up in the air obviously a sign of happiness. It came straight up to Tori and jumped right into her arms. Jade had surprise written all over her face, she's been around cats before but she's never seen any react to a human in that way.

"This is Nova. I adopted her from the rescue that this café normally gets their cats from because she was a very skittish kitten.. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't of adopted her she would've been put to sleep because of that. No one ever picks the quiet, scared kitten in the corner you know." Tori said with a tint of sadness lacing her voice.

Jade watched as she stroked and rubbed the kitten until a loud purring was heard shortly after. Jade looked to Tori in awe that she would do something like that just for a scary little fur ball, it really spoke volumes about her character.

"Look at her now though, I think she knows Vega and wants to show you her gratitude. It looks like people missed out on a great cat." Jade said before smiling at Tori. "Did she go straight from the rescue group to here and what's with her coloring?"

"No. She actually lives with me but I let her stay here from time to time so she can play with all of the other cats and the coloring is called Tortoiseshell." Tori explained while scratching Nova behind the ears.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Tori said before setting Nova gently on the floor and smiling down at her.

"Yeah." Jade said but she wasn't looking at Nova, her eyes were on Tori.

After that they walked around the place. Tori explained to Jade what the small rooms in the back were for while Nova was following closely behind Tori's every step and meowing at her occasionally as if trying to hold a conversation. The more Jade seen the more she realized that if she was a cat she actually wouldn't mind living here. The place was bright, lively, and it had plenty of space and room to run around and play. There were clean looking water bowls and she was sure that the cats were fed on a timely basis. There were toys and comfy looking kitty beds here and there and there were also many cat trees, some going up to 80 inches high. It was a cat's paradise.

Jade's eyes focused on a fluffy black cat that was yawning before it stretched out and preceded to strut her way, once it got within a foot of her it immediately sat and stared into her eyes with its bright yellow ones.

"Uh.. Vega?" Jade looked to Tori in confusion then back to the black cat.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Oscar. He's a funny one, very laid back also, he usually doesn't come up to people and prefers they come to him.. preferably with treats of course. Tori giggled. "Maybe he likes you." Tori said as she turned the corner and out of Jade's sight. On the other hand Jade was still stuck with Oscar as he peered into her soul unmoving.

 _"I know what you are."_ A wise sounding male voice penetrated into Jade's mind.

"What?" Jade whispered looking around for a person that looked like they were engaging her in conversation but she didn't see anyone near her but the sole black cat. Her green eyes caught the black cat's yellows once more and that's when she heard the voice again.

"I know what you are, you aren't simply a human. I can smell it." The voice said. Jade looked at the cat not knowing how to handle the situation, utterly surprised that a cat was communicating with her, I mean she's seen Sabrina the teenage witch and all but this cat.. this cat wasn't speaking, it was in her head.

"I'm not even going to doubt that you're talking to me right now. I mean. You're right. I'm not even human so it would be kind of strange for me to doubt that you're communicating with me somehow but I will admit that it did catch me off guard." Jade whispered.

"Good. It seems that you're not feeble, maybe we will become good friends but I digress." Oscar said. "What is it that you seek from this sweet human child that you're here with?" Oscar questioned before turning to his right and jumping onto a cushioned seat that was made for humans to sit on while cat watching.

"I don't know exactly.. I found her in trouble one night and I saved her, ever since then I've felt this connection. Don't get me wrong.. I've saved plenty of humans before but from the shadows.. I've never shown my self to them but it was different with her." Jade breathed.

"Ah I see. So it seems you've met your mate." Oscar said before pawing at the cushion and lying down.

"Mate?" Jade questioned eyebrow raising.

"Yes, mate. It would seem that your _vampire_ side has chosen her as worthy of being your mate. You are attracted to her no? Not just her but the blood that's running through her veins calls to you quite strongly yes?"

"How di-?" Jade started before she was cut off.

"I wasn't born yesterday child and unlike some of these other hooligans running around this place I think beyond this building. I've been places and I've seen things as well." Oscar said while licking his paw. "She's a compassionate one indeed, I can see why you have chosen her. I've been keeping an eye on her for quite some time now and she genuinely does seem to care about every single one of us, even the most foolish of us."

Jade gave a silent nod to show that she was listening intently.

"Any who.. you don't know much about being a vampire do you? Are you perhaps a newborn? No.. if so you wouldn't be able to control yourself around the young girl or any other human for that matter. Hmm maybe that's a special ability of yours controlling that thirst or maybe..." Oscar closed his eyes as he trailed off.

"Yes, anyways. I'm willing to teach you everything I know, but first I suggest that you claim Tori before anyone else does." He said as he jumped down from the seat and rounded the corner. Jade followed him until Tori came into view standing beside a guy with dark messy hair, and she didn't need him to turn around and face her for her to know exactly who he was.

"Beck." She felt her fangs elongate and her lips pull back into a snarl as his name rolled out of her mouth followed by a loud guttural growl.

* * *

 **So how was that? Did anything happen that you thought was going to happen or did I surprise you?**

 **What Jade is has been revealed in this chapter did any of you already know?**

 **I'd love to see your thoughts and answers in a review. ;)**


End file.
